


Work out the Kinks

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Disabled Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Foot Massage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Massage, Sub! Jack, day 22, dom! crutchie, jack has a foot fetish, yall know me, yep thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Crutchie gets unreasonably turned on by Jack massaging his bad leg.





	Work out the Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings: read the tags. mentions of chronic pain and kink- related self loathing

****Crutchie finally made it to the rooftop and collapsed on the mattress he and Jack shared. It felt wonderful to lie down after a long day- not because his body had stopped hurting, but because it was hurting the same amount and not more and more, every second of the damn day. 

“Hey.” Jack sat down next to the mattress. “You seemed pretty keen to get up here, are you okay?”

“No,” Crutchie said. “My everything hurts.” He gave Jack the most pathetic puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

Jack sighed with mock frustration. “You want me to give you a massage, don’t you?”

Crutchie smiled. “Yes please!” He mustered up the energy to roll over onto his stomach. Jack carefully picked up his bad leg and moved it into a comfortable position.

“Shoulders first?” Jack asked.

“Sure.”

“Then take off your shirt.” 

Crutchie reached under himself, unbuttoning his shirt. Jack helped him pull it off, then his undershirt. When his back was exposed to the cool air, Jack dug his thumbs into Crutchie’s shoulders and started working out the knots. Crutchie groaned. The massage didn’t have much of an effect yet, but just having Jack’s hands on him made him feel better. 

“Man, you must have been working your ass off,” Jack remarked. He shifted his attention to the arm Crutchie held his crutch with. He let his hands linger over the defined muscles for a few seconds before starting to massage.

“Not any more than usual,” Crutchie slurred. The sudden absence of pain in his shoulder was intoxicating. 

“Bullshit,” Jack said, but didn’t fight with Crutchie. He continued to work Crutchie’s tense back muscles, pausing every now and then to run his hands over the chiseled forms. G-d, it was like touching a living work of art. Regretfully, though, he was pretty much done with Crutchie’s back. 

“Want me to do your legs too?” Jack asked. 

“Sure,” Crutchie said. He rolled over, and much to Jack’s disappointment put on his undershirt. 

“Do you think you can sit on the crate?” Jack asked. "Or would that be too much?”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Crutchie lifted himself onto the box, and Jack almost immediately pulled the shoe off his good foot and started massaging it. Most people thought Crutchie’s bad leg was the only one that hurt, but his good leg hurt just as much after a long day. 

As Jack moved on to his bad leg, the pain in Crutchie’s thighs started to turn into a pleasant warmth. The feeling of Jack’s hands on his leg was heavenly. More than heavenly, actually. Oh dear. 

Jack’s hands reached his thigh, unable to roll up his pants anymore. “You’ll have to take them off,” he said. Crutchie gulped. On the one hand, his leg still hurt. He probably wouldn’t be able to get up tomorrow if Jack didn’t help him. On the other hand, his underwear wouldn’t hide his half-mast cock. At all. 

“Okay. Just let me sit a while first,” Crutchie said shakily. He closed his eyes, trying to will his erection away. If he forgot Jack was kneeling between his legs, it almost went away. He had a substantial bulge even when he wasn’t turned on, and Jack wouldn’t _really_ be paying attention, so it was okay, right? 

“Okay.” Crutchie pushed himself up on his hands, and Jack pulled his trousers off quickly. Crutchie resisted the urge to spread his legs. Jack didn’t want to see his cock. He was just helping him out.

“Thanks!” Jack said. He propped Crutchie’s leg up on his shoulder to knead the muscles on the bottom of his thigh. Crutchie couldn’t help moaning again. Jack just looked so nice kneeling at Crutchie’s feet, felt so good with his talented hands on his thigh. Crutchie knew it was shitty to want to control his friend. He knew it was even shittier to be turned on by the thought. 

Unfortunately for him, that didn’t do anything to the ten-inch erection tenting his underwear. 

“Uh... Crutchie?” Shit. Jack had noticed. What should he do? 

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Crutchie said, hiding his face in shame. “I promise, I didn’t mean for this to happen, it just... did.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Jack said, swallowing hard. His eyes were fixed on Crutchie’s cock, and Crutchie cringed in shame. “I mean, I could help with that, too.”

Crutchie started. “What?”

“Only if you want!” Jack quickly clarified. “But... I don’t wanna leave you uncomfortable in any way, not after I spent so long makin’ ya feel good.”

Crutchie’s mind told him not to accept, that it would only make things worse. His cock told him to make use of Jack while he was between his legs. The ache of arousal made it almost impossible to think. “Yeah, you can, uh, take care of me,” Crutchie said. Almost immediately, Jack was tugging off Crutchie’s underwear, freeing his cock.

“Oh, wow,” Jack breathed. He wrapped one hand around the base of Crutchie’s dripping cock. Crutchie groaned impatiently, his cock twitching in Jack’s hand. Slowly, Jack started to stroke him. 

“Nng, Jack!” Crutchie panted. He tried to roll his hips into Jack’s hand, but his leg stopped him. Jack caught on and started stroking his shaft faster, using Crutchie’s precum as lube. 

Jack tentatively licked Crutchie, and he gasped. “Do that more, please,” he moaned. His legs spread obscenely as Jack lapped at his cock. Jack whined at his reaction, starting to stroke himself. Embarrassingly soon, Crutchie felt his orgasm approach.

“Jack, I’m gonna come,” he warned. Jack licked his head one last time before sitting back and jerking Crutchie off with both hands. Crutchie threw back his head, moaning as he came. The thick, white liquid covered Jack’s hands. Crutchie was too blissed out to notice how desperately Jack licked them clean, or how he quickly finished as well.

Eventually, Crutchie came back to himself. “Thanks,” he panted. He wondered if he should finish Jack off too, but he wasn’t hard at all. He was just helping out.

“No problem,” Jack said. “Do you want me to help you down?”

“Yeah,” Crutchie admitted. Jack supported his weight as he climbed off the crate and into bed. He quickly pulled off his shirt and pants, cuddling up against Crutchie. Because they were best friends, and _only_ best friends.


End file.
